The start of a new beginning
by xxxXXXSMILEXXXxxx
Summary: Zetsu makes a new years resolution to make friends with the first person he sees from his school... What happens when that person tends to be the most hyper active kid in school... Read for better explanation
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I finally got round to publishing my first story on fan fic. Before we begin I must thank my partner in this story NarutoFan1995, with out her this story would not be possible…**

**Disclaimer: **NarutoFan1995 and I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden or any of the characters from it that may or may not appear in this fiction.

**Rating: **Rated M because it can be

**Warnings:** Shonen ai, (maybe yaoi later on, not sure), swearing and extreme religious themes

**Pairings: **ZetsuTobi, KisaIta, KakuzuHidan, PeinKonan, SasoDei (more pairings explained later)

Normal

"Talking"

"**Zetsu's 'black side'"**

_Thinking, letters, texts or emphasized words_

- - - Scene skip - - -

**- - - - - The start of a new beginning - - - - -**

**Chapter 1**

A strangely coloured teen walked slowly down the street towards his school, breathing deeply. It was cool but not too cold for his liking but some may argue his opinion. He looked up at the grey sky and sighed.

"**Do you remember our new year's resolution?"**

The 'white side' snapped out of his day dream and smiled.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"**We have to make friends with ****first person we see, from our school, excluding anyone from sound."**

"Ah… yes, I remember now."

He smiled.

"**Well start looking."**

Zetsu looked around as he walked along the pavement before his eyes fell on someone. The other teen was about 4 inches shorter than him. His hair was spiky and black, sticking up at all angles and supported an orange spiral mask that gave him the appearance of a giant lollipop. He was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a white button up top that was completely open, revealing some form of armour underneath. On the shoulder was a red fan type emblem that resembled a pokeball, meaning he was an Uchiha. The only thing that told Zetsu he was from the same school was a small shoulder bag by the other teen's feet with the schools logo on it. He was kneeling on the other side of the road, in a park, by an oak tree with a racoon eating out of his hand. The 'white side' smiled.

"Seems as if we've found our friend."

"**No! We have to make an exception."**

"He can't be that bad…"

As soon as the racoon finished eating, the apparently hyper active teen shot up and started skipping down the footpath, singing 'Pop goes the Weasel", handing lollipops out to everyone he passed.

"**Not that bad he says."**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zetsu slowly walked through the gates of the high school.

"Hm… where to go, where to go…"

"**We should probably find the Uchiha so we can find out about that… thing**** we saw at the park.'**

"Hn. I guess your right."

"Hey! Look who the fuck it is. Still talking to yourself plant boy!"

"**And just when you think your morning can't get and worse…"**

"Hidan shows up…"

The green haired teen turned to see a white hired teen and a miserable, scarred teen walking his way. Zetsu smiled…

"**Good morning Hidan, how were your holidays****, did you enjoy them?"**

Hidan frowned.

"You know I fucking didn't! Having to spend my holidays repairing that church I trashed… stupid fucking Catholics! Saying there heathen fucking god is better than Jashin-sama! I'll-"

Kakuzu looked at him.

"You know he's not gonna shut up about this?"

Zetsu nodded.

"And you know I'm gonna have to put up with it?"

Zetsu nodded again causing Kakuzu to sigh.

"On the subject of an annoying, have you seen the Uchiha this morning? I was about to go look for him before you guys showed up."

"The scared teen raised an eyebrow.

"Not as yet. Why?"

"I need to know something…"

"I thought you knew everything," Kakuzu said sarcastically.

Zetsu glared.

"Fine, fine. We'll go find him."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi had just closed his locker and was now leaning against Kisame's. The blue teen was slightly annoyed.

"Come on Itachi, I need to get my books."

The raven just glared.

"Itachi. Move. Now."

"Persuade me."

"What?"

Itachi smirked.

"Persuade me."

Kisame stood there for a moment before walking up to his boy friend, smile plastered across his face. He lent down a bit and brushed his lips against Itachi's, slowly moving his lips up to his ear. The blue haired teen blew into the raven's ear, sending shivers down the Uchiha's spine.

"Itachi, could you _please _move."

Said person felt something hard pressed against his stomach and looked down to see his boyfriend had a blade against his shirt. Itachi frowned and moved out of Kisame's way, allowing him to get his books for maths class… maths… what a perfectly wonderful way to start the year. He closed his locker and turned to see the pale skinned teen had his back turned to him. He walked over to the black eyed teen and wrapped his arms around his waist, only to have them pushed off. Kisame looked at him puzzledly before a familiar voice interrupted him. He looked up to see a very annoyed Kakuzu and Zetsu walking towards him while Hidan was babbling about Jashin-sama.

"Itachi,"

The raven haired teen looked back to see Zetsu.

"Hn,"

"I saw one of the members of your clan today on the way to school,"

"**You mean that thing," **

"I need to know who he is,"

"I need more description than that,"

Itachi was staring at them with a bored expression.

"**He has black hair and eyes,"**

"Pale skin,"

Itachi's eyebrow rose.

"That sounds like it could be every member of my clan."

"**And it skip's around wearing a orange mask," **

"That would be Tobi."

Kisame looked at him oddly.

"Who's Tobi?"

Itachi blinked.

"Why do you want to know?" Itachi asked Zetsu.

"I have to become friends with him…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deidara sat next to Sasori at the side of the school, they were skipping first class and Deidara was bored out of his mind. They'd been sitting there for twenty minutes doing absolutely nothing.

"Sasori, I'm bored, un," Deidara whined.

"You're the one who wanted to skip the first class brat," Sasori muttered. "Stop whining."

"Yeah, but I thought we weren't just going to sit here, un," Deidara said. Sasori just rolled his eyes and turned away. After a moment Deidara frowned and got up to leave coming to a stop when he felt a hand grip his arm.

"Where are you going?" Sasori asked.

"Class, un," Deidara muttered. Sasori sighed pulling the blond back to sit next to him.

"Deidara you can't go to class now, it's too late,"

"At least I would actually be doing something, un,"

Suddenly Sasori grabbed Deidara and pushed him to the ground, putting his hands behind his head to stop it from hitting the ground.

"Sasori what are you doing, un?" Deidara asked almost panicky.

"Giving you something to do,"

Deidara gave him a confused look, only to get a smirk from Sasori. He leaned down to Deidara's ear.

"Still bored?" he asked. Deidara's face started to become a deep red. Getting another smirk from Sasori. Deidara shifted uneasily under Sasori's weight.

"D-dana were at school get off before someone sees us, un!"

"Who's going to see us? Everyone's in class remember," Sasori replied with the smirk on his face getting bigger.

"But what if someone comes out he-," Deidara was cut off as Sasori's lips came down on his. Deidara's hands came up around Sasori's neck, resting on his shoulders.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, been a while hasn't it? sorry about the wait but we had some complications… Anyway hope you enjoy the new chapter, please rate and review!!**

**Disclaimer: **NarutoFan1995 and I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden or any of the characters from it that may or may not appear in this fiction.

**Rating: **Rated M for mutilation

**Warnings:** Shonen ai, (maybe yaoi later on, not sure), swearing and extreme religious themes, animal abuse and mutilation

**Pairings: **ZetsuTobi, KisaIta, KakuzuHidan, PeinKonan, SasoDei (more pairings explained later)

Normal

"Talking"

"**Zetsu's 'black side'"**

'_Thinking'_

Letters, texts or emphasized words

- - - Scene skip - - -

**- - - - - The start of a new beginning - - - - -**

**Chapter 2**

Konan sat in the year ten office, she was marking their work again…the teacher's had asked her to do it as a favour and that it would help her grades, not that she would need it. The only reason they had asked her was because she was ahead on all her work.

The blue haired student let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Why do I have to be so smart….?" She muttered to herself.

"I don't know, but that's what I like about you,"

Konan jumped slightly looking up to see who had come into the room, she smiled lightly at the person in front of her.

"Hello Pein," she said, "are you skipping class again?"

"It's not like I ever go," he said walking over to the desk and leaning against it.

"I don't even know how you pass…" she murmured shaking her head slightly.

"I have my ways," Pein said shrugging, "so why are you here?"

"I have to mark year ten work again," she muttered.

"Sounds like fun," he said with an amused look, receiving an annoyed one from the blue haired teen.

"Did you come here just to annoy me…?" Konan asked.

"Hmmm….maybe," The orange haired teen said with a smirk. Konan's eye twitched slightly before looking over her desk, she picked up a small black magnet and stood up.

"What are you-" Pein was cut off when the small black magnet was stuck to the piercings' on his face.

Pein let out an annoyed growl as he tried to pull the magnet off his face.

"What was that for?"

"You were being annoying,"

Pein continued to try and pull the magnet off his face with no luck; he glared down at the blue haired student for a moment before walking out of the small office.

Konan chuckled lightly going back to her work.

Kisame quickly tried to jot down the equations Iruka had written on the board. He glared at the page in front of him before focussing on something else. He raised an eyebrow.

About four desks down from him, was an apparently hyper teen, doing a hand stand on the desk.

He saw Iruka look up and quickly pretended he was doing work again. His brown haired sensei turned his gaze to the student he'd just been looking at.

"Tobi, please don't hand stand on the desk," Iruka sighed.

'Tobi' flipped off the desk, landing neatly in his seat.

"But Iruka-sensei, I've finished all my work" he whined.

Kisame's mouth fell open.

"Yes, I know Tobi but if another teacher walks past and see's you, we'll both get in a lot of trouble."

The raven haired student sighed and opened up his text book.

Kisame stared at the orange mask that had been revealed to him when Tobi sat down. Orange… Yes, fair enough, he may want to hide his face but orange???

Tobi then started jotting down all the questions from his text book, chapter by chapter, before going back and answering them. The blue haired teen saw him do this 5 times before he heard a familiar ringing sound.

He looked up at the clock and barely managed to keep himself from swearing… The lesson was over and he'd done nothing…

A shadow made its way onto his page and he looked up sheepishly.

"Oh hey Iruka-sensei…"

The brunette sighed.

"Kisame, I know that Tobi isn't the most well… normal student, but it's still no excuse for you to have done any work," the twenty eight year old scolded.

Kisame frowned.

"Now I won't give you a detention because it's the first day of term but make sure you finish the questions for homework."

The blue skinned teen flashed a smile before picking up his books and racing out of the class room.

Zetsu closed his locker and walked outside.

"So are we going to find Tobi yet?"

"**Do we have to?" **

"Don't be so harsh he can't be that bad,"

"**That's what you say now." **

Zetsu made his way over to the tree at the back of the school where the rest of Akatsuki would be waiting for him. He boredly looked at each akatsuki member noticing two were missing.

"Where are Kakuzu and Hidan?"

Kisame simply shrugged before turning to glare at Sasori again. Stupid redhead never turning up for class.

A few moments passed before the blue haired teen finally got sick of giving the red head silent treatment.

"Why did you skip class?" Kisame asked still glaring at the redhead. At that moment Deidara's face turned a light shade of red. Kisame looked between the two teens before an expression of almost disgust came to his face.

"I can't believe you did that at school, that is just disgusting," the blue haired teen said receiving an amused look from Sasori. Deidara looked like he was about to die of embarrassment.

"Sasori I think everyone would appreciate if you and Deidara kept those kinds of things to the bedroom," Pein said with a blank look.

Zetsu blinked.

"**Why do we hang around these people?" **the black side complained.

"Because they are our friends,"

"**Since we are on the topic of friends, are we going to look for the Uchiha thing or not?"  
**"You're so mean to him, no wonder we don't have many friends,"

"**Shut up,"**

"Make me,"

Zetsu's black hand shot up to his mouth trying to muffle any sounds coming out. The white half of his mouth opened, revealing filed teeth. Zetsu bit into his own hand as hard as he could. Blood spewed out of the deep gash and trickled arm. The black hand was pulled back instantly.

"**You bitch!" **

The white side just smiled.

Kisame and Deidara just stared at the green haired teen as if he was a nut case that had escaped the mental institute while Pein and Sasori had slightly disturbed looks on their faces.

Zetsu looked around for Kakuzu and swore when he wasn't there.

"**Fucking money whore, never around when you need him,"**

Someone coughed behind him. The yellow eyed teen whirled around to see a familiar

masked face.

"Oh…Kakuzu…"

"That's no way to talk about someone you want to help you," Kakuzu said blankly while Hidan had a smug look on his face.

Zetsu held his right hand out expectantly. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow receiving an annoyed growl.

"Can you please fix my hand?" the white side of Zetsu asked bitterly.

The stitched teen sighed, grabbing Zetsu's hand.

"Did you get into a fight with yourself again?"

Zetsu stayed silent.

"I'll take that as a yes,"

Kakuzu pulled a needle and thread out of his pocket. He grabbed Zetsu's hand again and pushed the thread through his skin. The green haired student hissed in pain resisting the urge to pull his hand back.

"**Do you have anything to numb the pain?" **the black side of Zetsu growled out.

"I do…but you don't deserve it."

Hidan snickered.

Zetsu glared at both teens gritting his teeth.

Kakuzu quickly sewed up Zetsu's hand, making sure to pull the string extra tight when he finished. The scarred teen pulled his bag off, taking a bandage from it and wrapped it around Zetsu's hand, then took a step back and put his bag back on.

Zetsu glared.

"What, you should be glad I'm not charging you, the least you could do is thank me."

"**Get stuffed."**

"Het, don't talk to my fucking boyfriend that way. Go rape a tree."

"**Don't make me bite you."**

Hidan's eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't."

Zetsu made to step forward only to have Pein intercept him.

"That's enough."

"**I wouldn't waste my time on trash like him anyway," **The darker side of Zetsu muttered, receiving a glare from Kakuzu, **"Besides, I have better things to be doing with my time."**

Pein raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

Before Zetsu could say anything Hidan interrupted.

"He wants to become friends with that little Uchiha fucktard Tobi."

"I didn't think you liked him," Pein said with a frown.

"**I don't," **the darker side of Zetsu stated blankly.

"But you _will_," the white side stated.

"**Hn. Whatever."**

"Anyway we need some one to come with us; I've heard sound has picked up a few new members."

Pein nodded.  
"I agree no one should be walking around by themselves."

"I'll go, un," Deidara volunteered.

"And I guess I'll go too," Kisame said boredly.

"Just be careful," Pein said quietly.

Zetsu nodded and started walking back towards the school.

'_Where could he be…?'_

"I have a feeling they hang around the cooking rooms, something my brother told me once."

Deidara looked at him confusedly.

"Your brother?"

Kisame smiled.

"You'll see."

Zetsu continued towards the food tech room whilst listening to Deidara and Kisame talking about something to do with fear factor.

The three teens eventually reached the food tech room to hear a loud scream.

"Tobi cut his finger!!"

Zetsu deadpanned.

"**You can't be serious…"**

"Come here Tobi let me kiss it better."

"Fuuka! You will do no such thing! Stop corrupting Tobi's mind!"

"Oh Yugito, you're just jealous I haven't offered you."

"Fuuka! Stop flirting with other people!"

"Oh, Aoi, you know I'll always like you the best."

"Tobi's finger hurt's…"

"Oh, Tobi come here and let me see."

"You're too nice to him Haku."

"No he's not, what if Tobi's finger gets infected, and his blood gets poisoned, and he dies."

"Oh shut up Omoi,"

There was a loud smack.

"Karui enough, stop hitting Omoi,"

"Tobi doesn't want to die!!"

The three Akatsuki members looked at each other before walking into the food tech room. As they entered the room went silent and they got a few suspicious looks from some of the other students.

"What are you doing here?" a girl with dark blond hair asked.

"It's not a crime to walk around our own school, un," Deidara muttered a small amount of annoyance detectable in his voice.

A dark haired teen stepped forward, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kisame…it's nice to see you…What are you doing here, I know Akatsuki don't just walk around seeing people for the fun of it."

"Zetsu wanted to talk to Tobi, I guess," Kisame said rubbing the back of his neck.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes.

"What would some one like him want with Tobi?"

Zetsu was about to answer when Tobi and Haku walked out of the pantry smiling. Tobi pointed his freshly bandaged finger at the black and white teen and put his hand to his mask.

"See, see, that's the person Tobi was telling you about Utakata, That's the person who was watching Tobi in the park this morning!"

Utakata raised an eyebrow before glancing at Zetsu.

"Is that so Tobi?" the pale teen asked, receiving a nod from the masked teen.

"It was my New Years resolution-"

"**-to make friends with the first person we saw from our school today."**

"You want to be Tobi's friend?: the hyper Uchiha tilted his head.

"Well… sort o-"

The green haired teen was suddenly tackled to the ground by Tobi, who was trying to give him a bear hug.

"**Get off or I WILL hurt you."**

"But I thought Zetsu-san wanted to be Tobi's frie-"Tobi was cut off when he was pulled off the green haired teen by Karui.

She glared down at Zetsu.

"You won't touch him," she growled.

"**Oh won't I now?" **the black side snarled as he got up.

"Oh it's fine, Zetsu-san can touch Tobi as much as he wants, Tobi doesn't mind."

The three Akatsuki members eyes widened and Aoi's hand collided with his own forehead.

"Tobi! How many times do I have to tell you to think before you speak?!"

Tobi tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Tobi doesn't understand what Aoi-san is talking about."

Yugito sighed, walking over to the masked teen and whispered in his ear. Tobi suddenly froze, the one eye visible through his mask widening.

"Tobi is a bad boy, Tobi is a bad boy, Tobi is a bad boy."

Zetsu glanced at Kisame and Deidara before turning towards the door.  
"Let's go."

His hand was yank back and he turned around, coming face to face with Tobi again.

"You'll see me again, right? That's what friends do… don't they?"

Zetsu blinked before shrugging.

"Yeah I guess so…"

"YAY!!" Tobi jumped on Zetsu hugging him tightly. Zetsu resisted the urge to pull away or push Tobi off.

Karui pulled Tobi off the poor teen before the group disappeared through the pantry doorway. Zetsu glanced at the clock and sighed…5 minutes until class started. He got up and walked towards the door motioning for Kisame and Deidara to follow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**-Half an hour before hand-**

Kakuzu walked outside and looked around. He walked towards the oval, knowing Hidan would probably be there. He could hear a humming noise that sounded a lot like a lawn mower followed by a slushing sound, coming out from behind one of the buildings. The masked teen walked around the corner and could only stare at what he saw before him. Hidan was leaning against a blood splattered lawn mower, smirking down at a mile of red mush. He ran the lawn mower across it once more, causing Kakuzu to put his hand to his covered mouth, before turning the machine off. Kakuzu hesitantly stepped forward.

"What… was that?"

Hidan looked up gleefully, an insane smile falling into place.

"I don't know, I think it was a dog, not like it matters now."

The ecstatic Jashinist knelt down next to the pile of mush and scooped some into his hand.

Kakuzu's eyes widened.

'_He wouldn't…'_

Hidan lifted his hand to his lips and let the gore slide into his mouth.

Kakuzu resisted the urge to vomit.

"Hidan! Spit that out right now!"

The white haired senior looked up at Kakuzu wide eyed as if he'd forgotten he was there.

"Hidan, now."

Hidan slowly spat out the mush before standing up and walking over to his boyfriend guiltily. Kakuzu pulled a water bottle out of his bag. He poured the water over Hidan's bloodied hands before handing it to him.

"Wash your mouth."

"But-"

"Now, Hidan."

Said student sighed before washing his mouth out about four times. He handed the bottle back to Kakuzu who looked at it sceptically and chucked it in the nearest rubbish bin.

Hidan smiled.

"Give me a kiss?"

Kakuzu looked at him blankly.

"Let's go find the others."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi made his way down the hallway. The raven haired teen glanced around as an uneasy feeling spread through his body. He stopped for a moment looking behind him then shook his head; he was getting stressed over nothing…

As he continued down the hallway he felt a sharp tug on his arm as he was dragged into the empty art room.

Itachi let out a growl of annoyance trying to pull away from whoever had hold of him until his eyes met gold ones.

"It'sssss been so long Itachi….I thought you would have missed me."

The raven haired teen's body froze up as he stared at the person in front of him.


End file.
